


For Him

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Image, Bottom Ben Solo, Dominant Poe Dameron, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Poe, Top Poe Dameron, based on something i found on the internet, in charge poe dameron, verbal body worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben lets Poe take charge of things.





	For Him

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Got the idea from this: http://www.pleasuremechanics.com/mutual-masturbation/. Was running out of ideas. Hopefully they don't mind.

Ben's already undressed even as he heads towards the bed. Poe's eyes are rapt all the while, but there's a certain amount of confidence in them that makes Ben all but reminded of his job as Black Squadron's commander. He has Ben as he wants him, and Ben is going to do exactly as he pleases. Not that Ben could ever say no to him.   
  
 "Sit up on the bed. I want to see you."  
  
Ben does. There's something about just being instructed in that moment that's incredibly erotic. Poe's eyes, soft brown eyes, are focused on him hungrily. Ben can feel them gliding over his body, even as Poe restrains himself from touching Ben. Ben can feel how much Poe wants to touch him, how much Poe wants to hold him, but he's just forcing himself to watch instead.  
  
"Stroke your neck first," Poe says.  
  
Ben looks at him in confusion. "Why?"  
  
"We're not getting to the main event yet, love. I want you to tease me a little first."  
  
Ben does, running a hand down his throat (which actually does feel pleasurable in a strange way. It's so very sensitive. Now he has an idea of how Poe feels when he gets too enthusiastic in kissing his neck, how sensitive the neck really is. He moves down his chest, towards his nipples, and circles his fingers around them, rubbing them to hardness.  
  
"Don't hold back, love." Poe's voice is husky, hungry. "Moan for me. I want to hear your voice."  
  
Ben doesn't hold back in that moment. He moans, makes certain to make it sound as provocative, as wanton as he possibly can. He throws back his head, letting his hair tumble down his shoulders. He bares his throat to Poe as if daring him to bite it, to lick it, to mark it up as his.  
  
"Stars, you're beautiful." Poe says. "So beautiful. You're doing so very well, Ben, you've been so good. Go a little lower."  
  
Ben does, stops just at his belly, just about all muscle except for one slight bit of softness. Softness that he's been trying to work off just to try and strengthen his body -- his all but useless body -- against Lisaris. Softness he hates because it's all but become a symbol of his body's weakness -- except Poe seems to love it. He remembers Poe patting it lightly, rubbing comforting circles over it.  
  
"Your body's so perfect." Poe looks over Ben's form reverently. "So well-formed. You're blessed to have a form like yours. Go lower, slowly."  
  
Ben does. His arousal aches, but it's clear that Poe isn't ready for that yet. "Your balls," and there's something about Poe's beautiful voice that makes even that word sound erotic, "Take them in hand."  
  
It takes difficulty, but Ben does and he's surprised at just how sensitive they are. He's heard of how sensitive they can be, but they just feel so very good as he handles them. There has to be something about seeing him handle himself that's arousing for Poe because he wets his lips, clearly enthralled by all this.  
  
He's stroking, caressing his testicles (Ben can't bring himself to call them "balls"; it feels so vulgar), and Poe's watching, entranced by all of this. Ben moans, makes certain to moan provocatively, even as he palms his testicles, caresses them.  
  
"Beautiful," Poe says, and Ben, sitting there, can believe it.  
  
Ben is about to stray towards his shaft, but Poe shakes his head. "Not yet," he says, and Ben makes a mental note that Poe calling him a tease would be like the Hutt calling the Toydarian greedy.  
  
After what seems like too long, Ben's allowed to touch his shaft, though not before Poe instructs him to squeeze around the base so he doesn't release too soon. Also, to stay away from the head. Ben caresses along the column, and his moans, part of them previously for show, are now becoming very, very real. He needs release, he needs it, and he's so swollen he aches.  
  
He follows Poe's commands, Poe's voice getting huskier and more ragged all the while. A bit to the back, a bit towards the front (though not towards the head), faster, slower, harder, gentler, harder again, and Ben is awash with so much pleasure he could burst.  
  
Finally, Poe instructs him to release, and Ben does, and he's practically gushing in that moment. He gushes, and moans Poe's name, and he lies down on the bed, exhausted, happy, grinning in delight.  
  
Poe's arms snake around him and his voice is at Ben's ear. "You did so well, angel. You made me so very proud." A tender kiss to his shoulder that's so very at odds with how he was commanding Ben earlier.  
  
"Thank you." Ben hums softly. "I won't lie, there was something...really erotic about you ordering me like that. Instructing me."  
  
"Glad I could be of service."  
  
"Maybe we could do it again sometime?" Ben says.  
  
Poe smiles. "Maybe, angel. Maybe."


End file.
